Blue Surprise
by inlovewithshizaya
Summary: It's Shizuo's birthday and he's angrier than on every other day. Why, you ask? Why don't you try and find out, I ask. Beware of cussing.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara

* * *

 **Blue Surprise**

 **-o-o-o-o-**

The Heiwajima Shizuo warning board overflowed with messages, far more than on normal days. The only explanation for it was that a certain blond haired man was even far more pissed of than on any other day. All it took for triggering his anger issue was a client taking too long to open the door, or other quite harmless deeds. One man even managed on ticking the bodyguard off because he couldn't restrain a sneeze escaping while Tom spoke to him. The poor guy wasn't even a client, but the landlord of the person they tried collecting debts from.

It was out of pure luck that Shizuo had hurled the man into the direction another urban legend drove down the road. It gave the headless rider the shock of her lifetime when suddenly the figure of a human fell down from the sky. At first she feared that aliens started their attack on earth but when she realized another possibility was more likewise, one that has bleached blonde hair and wears a bartender uniform, she saved the man from ending as a red splotch on the cement just in time.

After Shizuo threw the man in a random direction Tom decided on dismissing his bodyguard for the day. He knew he should've insisted more on the blonde taking off on his special day. But last week, when he told him to do so, the blonde just told him he had nothing else to do, so the dread-locked man gave in.

Sure, at first he thought it was strange. After all, this certain day he wanted his friend to enjoy was the 28th of January. As if the own birthday shouldn't be reason enough for Shizuo to claim a free day. Another reason should be that the blonde currently was in a relationship, a relationship that started exactly one year ago. So it wasn't just his birthday, but also his one-year anniversary. That should be something one would be ecstatic to enjoy with their lover, right? Even so the bodyguard insisted on working today. Tom thought that maybe it would have something to do with his other half. It would even explain why he was more on edge than usual the past two weeks. If the two of them had a fight it would be better for the two, to spend today together and eventually turn their falling out into a making out or something like that.

First Shizuo had decided on just going home, but then he decided against it. After all, it wasn't just his birthday, but also his and Izaya's anniversary. As unbelievable as it sounds, Heiwajima Shizuo and Orihara Izaya confessed each others love and started dating exactly one year ago.

Around New Year's Day, Shizuo had asked his boyfriend what he wished for on their upcoming special day, but Izaya just shook his head. "Don't be stupid, Shizu-chan. Who gives away presents on their birthday? Just spend time with lovely old me." were the flea's words. The blonde was happy and content by the thought of just spending a whole day with his love, but a few days after Izaya started distancing himself. Not having time for dates anymore or visiting the blonde's apartment, he even told Shizuo not to come over since he was packed with work he had to finish. Shizuo had believed him… at first.

Two weeks ago he went over to Shinjuku, planning on visiting his raven haired lover, but at what he saw looking up towards Izaya's apartment window he had to widen his eyes.

What was Kadota doing at the flea's place? And if that wasn't enough he could see his boyfriend happily jump the other man, hugging him close.

Nausea filled his stomach, before he turned around walking home. Since then he hadn't messaged the flea, to afraid of what was likely to come. Izaya breaking up with him, although somewhere in his heart he hoped it was just a big misunderstanding and so he waited, and waited and waited. Until it was the morning of his birthday slash anniversary.

The first message he got today was from his brother wishing him a happy birthday, followed by a message of his parents, then one from Shinra. Still nothing from the flea. On his way to work he met Celty who hugged him and wished him a happy birthday. He was only a block away from his and Tom's meeting point when he spotted two familiar figures walking out of a shop. Quickly he hid in the alley beside him.

"So that's the last thing needed?" Togusa-san asked his friend. Kadota, who was carrying a bucket with paint nodded. "Yeah, I just have to finish that wall and then the room is ready to move in." Togusa opened the driver's door of his van. "When should I pick you up from Orihara-san's place?" Shizuo's eyes widened. He couldn't hear Kadota's answer because of him closing the passenger door before responding. So when the van drove away he was leaning against the wall in the alley he hid himself.

"So Kadota moves in with Izaya?" he mumbled in shock. It took awhile to compose himself, but he had to go on. He couldn't have Tom worry over him.

Although in the end he didn't even manage that. Tom had sent him home for the day, saying he should have a nice day with his boyfriend. Shizuo snorted while walking. It won't take long before said boyfriend will break up with him in favour of someone else. Shizuo had decided on walking towards Shinjuku. He would need time to prepare himself for what was unavoidable. While walking he thought of what Kadota had, he himself lacked… it could be anything. He was normal, a human and not a monster… but wasn't the fact that Shizuo was a monster the whole reason Izaya got interested in him in the first place? The raven himself had told him, if he were nothing but a normal human he would have never wasted his time on the brute or gave him enough thought as to fall in love with Shizuo.

So how did Kadota even manage it? Did he seduce Izaya? Should he punch that stupid face in? Then again… If Shizuo was about to hurt Izaya's new love, the flea would just start hating him again, or better said for real this time. Since Izaya had once claimed on never really hating him in the first place.

Arriving in front of his soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend's apartment complex came sooner than he had wished for. As he tried on lighting himself a cigarette to smoke before proceeding towards the dreadful meeting he had to realize he had no more smokes at hand. Apparently he had them all on his way here. Crunching up the empty cigarette box he sighed and made to enter the complex, when he came face to face with Kadota.

"Hey, Shizuo. Happy birthday." He was greeted, but instead of staying and chatting friendly with his friend from high-school Shizuo just walked past him. "Glad at least one of us has a nice day." he grumbled angrily, while the other was left speechless looking after the ex-bartender. "Nah, he'll cheer up later anyway." With that he left waiting for Togusa to pick him up.

Arriving in front of the flea's door, Shizuo contemplated on using his key or not to enter. In the end he decided on ringing the door bell. "It's open!" he heard a familiar voice shout from somewhere on the other side of the door. Entering a sweet smell, like someone just baked a cake greeted him, making Shizuo frown. First, Izaya hated sweets so he would never even try to bake something. Second, since Izaya wasn't one who enjoyed cooking he wasn't able to do more than a hand full of his most favourite dishes. Usually it was his secretary or since they started their relationship, Shizuo doing the cooking. Shizuo grew more and more suspicious.

After pulling of his shoes he wanted to go and find Izaya, when something he wasn't used to, echoed through the apartment. "GOD DAMNIT!" Shizuo was frozen. Hearing Izaya cuss in such a way was rare, like… extremely rare. Cautiously looking for the flea he spotted something black moving inside the kitchen. Still mumbling a few curses and doing whatever it was that agitated him; he had his back towards Shizuo.

Slowly walking up to his boyfriend the blond tried to steal a glance over his shoulder, but before he could look at whatever there was his boyfriend spoke up. "Ne, Dota-chin? Does that look edible?" Shizuo frowned. So he expected the man to come back here.

"Sorry, but I'm not Kadota." he gave his grumpy answer making Izaya jump and turn around. "Sh-Shizu-chan?!" Realising who was standing before him he quickly tried to hide whatever he wasn't sure if it looked edible. "Why haven't you called me? Come to think of it... You haven't called me in two weeks. Care to explain?!" the last sentence was said in an angry tone pissing the blonde off even more. Balling his hands to fists he tried not to lash out at the smaller male. "I'm so sorry! Ya' know? I just needed time coming to terms that my boyfriend is cheating on me." he scowled making Izaya blink in confusion. "Cheating? What are you talking about?!"

"Don't play dumb, Flea. I saw you jumping Kadota two weeks ago. Guess you weren't as busy as you told me. Well at least not with work." Izaya seemed to realise immediately what Shizuo was talking about. "Wait, you got it all wrong. I wasn't cheating on you. I would nev-" "Cut it!" Shizuo interrupted the informant. "I heard Kadota talking about moving in with you!" he raised his voice. "Tell me. When did you plan on breaking up with me? Today? Tomorrow? Or did yo-"

SLAP!

It was dead silent in the informant's apartment. Due to the impact of a hand the blonde had his head turned towards the side. Slowly he raised his hand towards his face where a red mark was forming on his cheek. Looking over at Izaya he could see the hurt in reddish-brown eyes. He didn't even try to hide it.

"You're some stupid protozoa." he said between clenched teeth before walking past the brute leaving the kitchen. Now that the flea was gone Shizuo could see what the other was trying to hide. It was a chocolate cream cake; at least it looked similar to one. On top of the cake's sloping surface was the attempt of what surely meant to be a "Happy Birthday" written in white chocolate.

Sighing over his own stupidity he walked out of the kitchen, spotting the raven haired male sitting in his swivel chair, turned towards the big window. Walking to his side the informant turned away from the blonde. He wasn't crying, on the contrary. He was seething with anger.

"Izaya." the blonde whispered his lover's name. "Did you-" "Make the cake for you?" Izaya interrupted his boyfriend. "Who else for would I go out of my way to make something like that?! I even paid Namie extra so she would teach me! Namie, of all people!" the informant turned around opening one of his desks drawers to pull out a small box throwing it towards the blonde. Shizuo caught it. Looking it over it was nicely wrapped in blue paper; his favourite colour. Opening the present there was a key inside. Confused he tipped his head to the side.

"Err, Izaya?" "What?!" the raven snapped at him. "I... ah... I already have a key..." the blonde mumbled. "I know, you idiot! I was the one who gave you the key, remember?!" Shizuo nodded. "Besides..." Izaya began anew. "It's the key for the room beside the bedroom." he mumbled out, confusing Shizuo even more.

At seeing the blonde's confused face, Izaya had to sigh. "You better listen know, 'cause I won't repeat myself, okay?!" Again the blonde only nodded.

"Today... I wanted to ask YOU if you'd like to move in with me, so I had Dota-chin help me prepare that room for you, so you would still have your private place if you'd want to be alone. The day you apparently saw me 'jump' him, was the day I asked him for his help and I was only showing my gratitude. I wasn't lying when I said I'd be busy with work, 'cause I really was busy preparing everything. Got it?!"

Thinking Izaya's words over in his head, everything started to make sense again. He was just overreacting, stupid and too jealous for his own good. Relief washed over him and he couldn't help but laugh. Still laughing he pulled the flea out of his chair hugging him and burying his face in the crook of the smaller one's neck.

"I'm sorry." he still laughed. "I really am and... Thank you." Losing his hold on him, so he could stare into those beautiful eyes he smiled wide. "I'd like to move in with you." he whispered. With each word his lips drew closer to Izaya's.

 **THE END**


End file.
